Big Time Demigods
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: Kendall is having a hard time trusting people. Logan is trying to fit in with his new family. James can't get a girl to fall for him. Katie swears she won't fall for the son of Hades, but Aphrodite might be playing with her. And Carlos can't find a single corn dog! But overall, the son of the sea has been seized, meaning a new quest. And did I mention one of them might die? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N: Hey everyone! This is my very first crossover. I really wanted to do a story that had to do with Percy Jackson and I saw some Big Time Rush/Percy Jackson crossovers, and I loved them! I hope you enjoy mine!_**

* * *

**_Percy's_ POV**

Seven demigods. How hard could it be? It was our third and hopefully the last day of our quest. Thalia and Nico were playing cards, while Piper and Annabeth were whispering in the corner. Leo was sitting by himself and lighting his fingers off and on. You could tell he was bored. I looked around for Jason. Where was he?

Before I could ask anyone, the train stopped. We were finally at LA. Leo's face lit up when he looked out the window. "FINALLY!" He yelled and jumped off the train. We all followed, but I still couldn't find Jason. Thalia must have been reading my mind or something.

"Jason said he would meet us at the hotel" She said. I nodded. Seven demigods. That's what my focus was on.

* * *

_**Kendall's**_** POV**

The boys and I were sitting at the pool like usual. Katie was up to her usual schemes, and Jo and Camille were probably out shopping because Logan and I were taking them on a double date tonight.

"How long does it take girls to go shopping for one dinner?" James asked irritably. We promised the girls that we would wait for them before doing anything fun.

"You shouldn't be talking. It takes you about three hours just to buy one pair of shoes," Logan said casually. James laid back down. All of a sudden the Jennifers walked by in their usual slow motion. All three of them seemed extremely happy. They stopped in front of us.

"Did you hear about the new residents? Four boys. Three girls. The boys are so hot. I think one of the girls is single too," Said Jennifer 1. At the sound of 'single', Carlos and James sat up.

"Did you say single?" They said in unison. The three Jennifers nodded. Logan and I looked at each other and smirked. After the Jennifers left, Katie popped out from no where.

"Hey baby sister," I greeted.

"Did you see the new guys? Four of them seem to be couples and there's a guy my age!" She practically squealed, which is highly unusual. When she realized what she just did, she covered her mouth. The four of us smiled.

"Hey. That must be them over there," Logan said as he pointed to a group that Mr. Bitters was leading.

There was two couples. One of the the couples was holding hands. The boy was pretty tall. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked over to the girl. Carlos and James couldn't take their eyes off of her. She had cropped brown hair and her eyes seemed to change from blue to green to brown.

I looked over to the other couple. The boy had his arm around the girl. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes. His girlfriend had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Carlos and James stared at her next. The boy held her tighter as if saying to Carlos and James, _she's mine.__  
_

There were three more behind them. The girl must have been the single one that the Jennifers were talking about. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

The boy next to her must have been the boy that Katie was talking about. There was something strange about him. He had messy black hair and intense dark eyes. Even though it was the middle of the summer, he wore an aviator jacket over his black skull tshirt and long black pants. Katie kept on staring at him.

The last guy had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and pointy ears. He was obviously excited about something. He ran to the couple that was holding hands. Those three seemed to be best friends.

When the group walked past us, the girl with the color changing eyes gave us a small wave and smiled. Carlos and James waved back. The girl with the curly blonde hair seemed to be analyzing us. She whispered something to her boyfriend and pointed to us. He looked at us and nodded.

The boy with the sandy hair and girl with the electric blue eyes looked me with a strange look. The girl whispered something to the boy. The boy shrugged, but kept his eyes on me.

* * *

_**Annabeth's**_** POV**

Those five kids. Four boys. One girl. Where were the other two? They had an aura of power. Two of the boys were staring at me and it started to make me uncomfortable. One of them obviously was the son of Aphrodite, but I wasn't sure about the other one.

"I think those might be out demigods," I said to Percy as I pointed to them. He looked at them and nodded.

* * *

_**Jason's**_** POV**

"Is it me or is there something about that one over there?" Thalia asked me. I looked over to the boy with reddish blonde hair and green eyes. I shrugged, but I had to agree with Thalia. There was something about him.

* * *

_**Nico's**_** POV**

That little girl. The one by the four boys. I couldn't take me eyes off of her. Was it that long brown hair? Or was it those big brown eyes? She knew I was staring at her because she was staring at me too. I quickly looked away.

* * *

**_Logan's_ POV**

"Let's head up," I said. We all agreed. I looked back at the strange group again. There was something about the curly blonde. It was almost like we had this strange connection. I ignored it and went with the boys upstairs.

I was so fixated on the girl, I missed the elevator. The boys went up without me, so I waited for the next one.

When I got to my floor, I wasn't looking ahead. The thought of the blonde girl came back to me. There was seriously something about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. All of a sudden, I bumped into her.

"Sorry!" I said as I helped her up. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine. I'm Annabeth Chase by the way." She stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." She eyed me again with those storm grey eyes. "Want to come over?" I asked because I was sort of getting uncomfortable with her staring me down.

"Sure!" She said.

"Annabeth?" The boy with the sea green eyes came around the corner.

"Percy! This is Logan. Logan. This is Percy, my boyfriend," She introduced us. We shook hands. "Logan invited us to his place."

"If you want, you guys can bring your whole group over," I said. I was really interested in meeting them. Percy nodded and smiled.

"Sure. We'll be there in about half an hour," He said. I nodded. The two walked away as I walked into my room.

* * *

**_Jame's_ POV**

The first thing Logan said as he walked into the room was, "The new neighbors are coming! All of them!" We all looked at him as he explained how he met two of them outside.

If the whole group was coming, then that meant the girl with the color changing eyes and the girl with the electric blue eyes were coming over! Score! I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I thought it was only five minutes, but turns out half an hour. The door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Katie yelled. I was sure that she had a crush on that-what's the word-goth boy. I ran out of the bathroom. The group was already sitting on the couch with the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight.

"Nice of you to join us James," Mrs. Knight said. I smiled and sat down to the girl with the electric blue eyes.

We all introduced ourselves. The girl with the blue eyes was Thalia and the girl with the color changing eyes was Piper. When she looked me in the eyes, I had this strange feeling come over me. I know she felt it too because she quickly looked away.

All of a sudden, everyone gasped. What was wrong. I looked around. There was a reddish glow around me. Piper's face lit up.

"Looks like I just found a new brother," she said. I looked at her like she was crazy. Annabeth smirked as if she knew this was going to happen. Carlos took out his phone and snapped a picture and showed it to me. On top of my head was a picture of a dove. What the heck?

"Looks like your mom claimed you," Percy said. The boys, Katie, and I gave him a confused look. Mrs. Knight seemed incredibly calm. Percy and his group explained everything about demigods and stuff.

Logan seemed to understand every single bit of it.

"If that's the case, then that means that Logan must obviously be the son of Athena," Kendall said. Annabeth nodded.

"If that's true, then Logan would be my brother. I'm the daughter of Athena. Piper's the daughter of Aphrodite. Leo's the son of Hephaestus, Nico's the son of Hades, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, Jason is the son of Jupiter, and Percy's the son of Poseidon," She said. So that meant Piper was my half sister. I looked at Nico. I didn't trust him.

* * *

_**Katie's**_** POV**

I think everyone knew that James was going to be son of Aphrodite. I was positive that Logan was the son of Athena, but we weren't sure because he still wasn't claimed yet. Who was I the daughter of?

"Katie. Kendall. There's something I need to tell you before you two are claimed," mom said. We looked at her, but everyone gasped again. They were all staring at me. Why?

"Katie Knight, daughter of Hermes, god of travelers, liars, thieves, and orators," Annabeth said. That explained why I was so mischievous. Kendall had a strange look on his face.

"Why was Katie claimed and not me? Aren't I her brother?" He asked. Mom had a sad look.

"That's what I've been trying to explain. Kendall. Katie is not your real sister, and I am not your real mother. You see, I took you in. Your mother was a very close friend of mine. Both of us had demigod children. Your mother was killed. No one knows how. She never told me who your father was. I'm so sorry," She said.

Kendall looked like he was just slapped across the face. He got up and walked to his room. He slammed the door.

"That went awfully well," Leo said sarcastically.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think so far? We all knew that James was son of Aphrodite and Katie was daughter of Hermes. Logan is obviously the son of Athena, but he hasn't been claimed yet. Obviously the other two girls that Annabeth mentioned are Camille and Jo. I already have their parentage in mind. I bet you guys can all guess who the parent of Kendall is! Please review! I would really appreciate it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Who liked the first chapter? Let's begin!_**

* * *

_**Kendall's**_** POV**

How long have I been in my room? An hour? Two? The demigods were still here. I could hear them outside.

"Kendall?" A girl's voice called from outside. It wasn't Katie, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, or "mom". It was a more gentler voice. "It's Joe. Can you open up?" Joe? Did she know about the demigods?

I slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. Before I could open it, Joe slammed it open and flung herself on me. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Katie and Piper told me everything. Camille and I just got here, and don't worry. I know everything about the demigods and Greek mythology." I looked at her. Was Joe a demigod?

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm here for you. I'll always be."

* * *

_**Thalia's**_** POV**

"I think we should go now," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to get back with seven other people? That makes fourteen," Leo said. I looked at him.

"Through air. Piper can convince whoever to get us fourteen spots on the fastest plane to New York." Everyone agreed, but Nico and Percy looked nervous. I gave them a reassuring look. We planned everything. Mrs. Knight looked up the plane schedule. It was settled. In two hours, we would be at the airport. All fourteen of us.

Before we left to pack our things, James came up to me. He put his arm around me. I knew what was going to happen. "So Thalia," he started. "I heard you're single. Good news! I'm single too!" I smirked and moved his arm away.

"Sorry James, but I'm a Hunter of Artemis. We swear off men, so even if I wanted to date you, which I don't, I couldn't. Bye!" Then I left.

* * *

_**Katie's**_** POV**

Mom was hectic trying to pack all of our things. Usually I would help, but I just wasn't in the mood. I kept thinking about Kendall. All those years, I thought he was my brother, but he wasn't.

"What's up Katie?" A voice said to me. It was Kendall. He didn't call me Baby Sister like usual. He just called me Katie.

"We're leaving for Camp Halfblood. Pack your things. You too, Joe," I said. The two of them nodded. Joe kissed Kendall goodbye and left.

* * *

About an hour later, all fourteen of us were in the lobby.

"Do you think Gustavo will kill us?" Carlos asked in a scared voice. We all nodded.

After loading everything into the shuttle bus, we all said our goodbyes. Well except for Kendall. He walked inside and sat down avoiding contact with mom.

Once everyone was settled in, we drove off to the airport. I kept looking at everyone wondering who they would be claimed by. I knew the Logan was most likely going to be son of Athena. I wasn't really sure about Carlos. He was just a little strange. I looked over to Camille who was practicing lines for no apparent reason. She was most likely daughter of Apollo. Joe was hard to tell. I wasn't completely sure if she was really a demigod or not. The same went for Kendall.

* * *

_**Nico's**_** POV**

Katie kept on looking around and examining her friends. She seemed to be finding out their parentage in her mind. When I first saw her by the pool, I swore she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She looked like one, but I didn't know her personality. Maybe that's why she's a daughter of Hermes. I decided to do the same as she was.

I looked over to Kendall. He was a strong demigod. Powerful enough to be part of the big three. Carlos was strange. He kept on insisting on wearing his hockey helmet. Camille was just plain old scary. She kept on reciting lines for whatever. Joe, Kendall's girlfriend, looked like she might be a daughter of Athena with her blonde hair, but she didn't seem like it. She was different from Annabeth and her siblings.

* * *

_**Joe's**_** POV**

Six hours in a plane can cramp you up. While we were waiting for our ride to the camp, I spotted an arcade. "Hey Katie. I bet I can beat you in ski ball," I challenged. A grin came upon her face.

"You're on!" She said. We walked to the arcade and played. I gave it my all. Annabeth and Thalia watched me carefully and were whispered. What were they talking about? When the game ended we check out our scores. "Ha!" Katie yelled. "I beat you!" I looked over the scores.

"By 10 points! I demand a rematch!" I yelled back. Before we could put in our coins. Our ride came.

I don't exactly remember how we all fit into the tiny van, but we managed!

The camp was amazing! It was nothing like I imagined. There was someone waiting for us at the top of the hill. He was half man and half horse. A centaur.

"Ah. You successfully recruited the seven demigods!" He said. Percy nodded and introduced all of us

"Chiron. Two of them have already been cl-" Annabeth started, but stopped. Everyone was staring at me and Carlos. Carlos had a picture of a cup over his head. "That makes four," Annabeth said.

Chiron, the centaur, bowed his head. "Hail Carlos Garcia, son of Hebe, Goddess of Youth." That explained why Carlos was the way he was.

Then Chiron looked at me. "Hail Josephine Taylor, daughter of Nike, Goddess of Victory." Goddess of victory? Was that why I was so competitive?

I looked over to Kendall. He gave me a thumps up.

"We will show you to your cabins. James will go with Piper, Carlos and Josephine will go with Leo, and Camille, Logan, and Katie will go with Annabeth. I would like a word with Kendall, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Percy," Chiron said. We nodded. I followed Carlos and Leo to the cabins. Chiron led Kendall to a large blue house.

* * *

_**Jason's**_** POV**

Was Kendall a son of the big three? He looked like he might be. We all sat down in the meeting room of the big house.

"Now Kendall. I sense great power in you," Chiron said to Kendall. "It is a possibility that you can be a son of the Big Three."

"The Big Three?" Kendall asked.

"The big three are the most powerful of the gods. The first three brothers. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Percy answered. Kendall nodded.

"So you think I'm the son of one those three?" He asked. We all nodded. "How will we know?" He asked again.

"Well, Jason was claimed when he summoned lightning from the sky, Percy was claimed when he was revived with water and there was a picture of a trident over his head, and I was claimed when I destroyed skeleton warriors," Nico said. Kendall nodded.

All there left to do was wait and see what would happen.

* * *

_**Carlos'**_** POV**

My mom was the goddess of youth? The cabin that Leo led me to was incredible. It looked like a nightclub. We walked up to it and knocked on the door. A girl about fourteen opened the door. "Leo! What's up!" She yelled over the loud music.

"Hey Lisa. This is Carlos. He was just claimed as the son of Hebe," Leo yelled back. Lisa's face lit up. She hugged me.

"Welcome brother! Come on in!" We all followed. The music didn't seem as loud inside. There were a few empty beds. "Pick whichever one you want!" Lisa said. I knew I was going to love it here.

* * *

_**Piper's**_** POV**

James was defiantly the son of Aphrodite. Every girl we passed by, he would check out. It got annoying. All of a sudden he stopped.

"Who. Is. That?" He said pointing to a girl by the lake.

"That's Christine. She goes by Chris. Daughter of Apollo. She's one of the only children of Apollo that doesn't show off. She's really nice, but very hard to get. Watch," I replied.

Chris was talking to one of the Ares kids, who was obviously trying to hit on her. She said something to him. I think it was _sorry, but no thank you._ She let him down sweetly unlike the kids from my cabin. I worried about James. He was obviously in love with a girl who never even talked to. Mom would say that's true love right there.

"Come on lover boy," I said as I pulled him over to the cabin.

* * *

_**Logan's**_** POV**

Annabeth led us to a worn out cabin. Right when she opened the door, everyone gasped at Camille and me. Camille had a picture of a lyre above her head. Annabeth's face lit up.

"Never mind you guys. I'll just take these guys to their cabins. Katie is here though. Take good care of her," Annabeth said to the Hermes cabin. She led Camille and me to another cabin.

It didn't look like much, but when the sunlight it, the cabin looked like solid gold. Literary. "This is your cabin Camille. Cabin of Apollo," Annabeth said. I stayed outside as Annabeth led Camille inside. When she came back outside, Annabeth led me to another cabin.

It was gray with an owl carved on top. It didn't look like much, but after seeing the Apollo cabin, maybe there was something inside of the cabin.

Annabeth led me in. It was a library workshop. Blueprints, books, old scrolls, and more. It was amazing. "Okay guys! New camper. His name is Logan Mitchel," Annabeth introduced. Most of the kids in the cabin had blonde hair and gray eyes like Annabeth. She explained how some kids like me got their looks from their fathers. I looked around. It wasn't most kids. It was all of the kids. I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb.

* * *

**_Nico's_ POV**

After Chiron dismissed us, I walked around camp looking for Katie. I finally found her sitting outside the Hermes cabin talking to the Stoll brothers. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I smiled. Was she planning some mischief. I walked up to her.

"Hi Katie," I said. When she say me, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hi Nico!"

I smiled, but before I could say anything else, a horn blew. "Time for dinner," I said sadly. Katie nodded and walked back into her cabin for line up. I walked over to the mess hall.

* * *

**_Camille's_ POV**

Everything was great so far. I was a little disappointed when I found out that Jo wasn't my sister, but she seemed to be enjoying herself with her new siblings. I sat down for dinner next to a girl named Chris. She was one of the only kids in my cabin who didn't like to show off. She was really quiet.

"How are you liking camp so far?" she asked. I smiled.

"Love it!" I replied. We both laughed. I looked around for my friends. Katie was sitting in the Hermes table. She seemed really happy with all of them. Same went for Carlos. He was joking around with the children of Hebe. I felt bad for James. All the girls in the Aphrodite cabin were trying to sit next to him. A tall Asian girl looked at him like he was some kind of new toy. Logan on the other hand, looked miserable. He was the only one in his cabin that didn't have blonde hair or gray eyes, but he tried to look like he was having fun.

Then I noticed something. Carlos stopped joking around and James stopped trying to be the ladies man. They were both looking at Chris. She didn't seem to notice.

"Looks like two boys have their eyes on you," I whispered to her. She looked up and saw the two looking at her. She smiled and looked back down.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out," she whispered back.

* * *

_**Percy's**_** POV**

After dinner, we all walked to the amphitheater where we had our nightly sing-a-longs. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Kendall. He was looking down and not even paying attention. His girlfriend sat by him and tried to lighten his mood, but it still didn't work, so I decided to go up to him.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down. Kendall looked up.

"Not much. Just wondering if my dad'll claim me soon. Everyone already seems to be claimed."

"Don't worry. It'll happen. I bet it'll happen tonight," I said. Kendall's ears perked up.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like thunder," he said. Everyone must have heard it because a girl from the Aphrodite cabin screamed. A bolt of lightning crashed down next to Kendall and the picture of lightning appeared over his head. Chiron bowed his head.

"Hail Kendall Knight, son of Zeus, god of the sky and Olympus," he said. Everyone bowed. Kendall had a confused look on his face.

* * *

**_Kendall's_ POV**

After that little scene, I took my bags from the big house and moved into the cabin with Jason. "Where's Thalia?" I asked.

"Since Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis, she's in the Artemis cabin," he replied as he sat down on his bed. I took the one across from him. It was a long day, but I couldn't sleep. All of a sudden there was knock on the door. Jason was already asleep, so I got it.

Standing in front of me was a girl with red hair and green eyes. She looked me in the eyes as if she was in a trance.

_The child of the sea has been seized  
Lightning and death shall cause appease  
Eight shall journey to the west  
But one will die by another's request  
The child of the sea shall be saved  
As long as the others behave_

Then the girl fainted. "Um, Jason?" I said. He got up and looked at the girl.

"Help me bring her to Chiron. Did she say anything to you?" Jason said. I nodded.

We each took on of her arms and brought her to the Big House.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Like the prophecy? As you can see, that girl was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. When I was planning out the groups parentage, I did some research. I found that Jo's character is actually very competitive, so I made her the daughter of Nike because children of Nike are very competitive. I wanted to use some minor gods because most of the main characters in the other stories seem to be all children of major gods. I hope you liked it! Please review!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hello readers! It's been a while hasn't it? After reading some reviews, I found out that I've been making some mistakes. Oops! Oh well! Anyways, let's get on with the story!_**

* * *

_**Jason's**_** POV**

We quickly got Rachel to the Big House. "Where's Chiron?" I asked as we ran in. Chiron stepped out of a room. He ordered us to put Rachel on the couch. Chiron turned to Kendall.

"Did she tell you anything?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"The son of the sea has been seized  
Lightning and death shall cause appease  
Eight will journey to the west  
But one shall die by another's request  
The son of the sea will be saved  
As long as the others behave," Kendall recited. A new prophecy.

"Jason. Go call a leader meeting now. And also bring the new campers from today too," Chiron ordered. I nodded and ran out.

* * *

**_James's_ POV**

Couldn't I get some sleep around here? A knock came from the door. As cabin leader, Piper answered it. I followed.

"We need you and James. Now!" Jason said. Katie popped up from behind him. She was still in her pajamas. Actually, everyone was still in their pajamas. Piper nodded and we walked out. Annabeth, Leo, and Jason were running from cabin to cabin and calling for the counselors and my friends.

By the time we all met up in the middle, everyone was wide awake even the kid from the Hypnos cabin. "What's this all about?" I asked. No one answered my question. We headed for the Big House.

I look over to Will, the Apollo cabin leader. Christine was next to him. Will must have noticed that I was staring because he said, "Chris comes to all the counselor meetings." I nodded and he all headed in.

* * *

**_Annabeth's_ POV**

Once we all were settled down in the meeting room, I looked around. Everyone was here except for Percy. Everyone noticed that, for they all were looking around for him to as if he would magically appear in his seat.

Kendall explained everything that happened. Everyone stayed silent when he recited the prophecy. The son of the sea was seized? Percy was kidnapped?

"I think Kendall will be leading this quest, for the prophecy was for him. Kendall. Who will you take with you?" Chiron asked.

* * *

_**Kendall's**_** POV**

I looked around. I pointed out James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie. Those four were the ones I trusted the most. "Since the prophecy says lightning and death shall cause appease, Nico would have to come because I represent lightning and he represents death," I said. Everyone nodded.

Two more demigods. "Annabeth should go. She's more experienced than any of us, and the guy that's been kidnapped is her boyfriend." Everyone nodded again. Who would be the last one? Jason? No. He told me he had to go work at Camp Jupiter for a while.

I noticed the two Apollo kids. The boy was nudging the girl as if saying _tell him what you can do_, but she kept on shaking her head no. James tapped my shoulder. "Her name is Chris," he said.

"Chris? Is there anything you can do for the quest?" I asked. Everyone's eyes turned to her as if they all knew what should could do. She nodded her head and started to slouch more.

"I'm telepathic," She said in a quiet voice. I nodded.

"Then you're coming with us," I said with a smile.

* * *

**_Nico's_ POV**

After the meeting, we all walked back to our cabins. I kept my eye on Katie. That one line from the prophecy kept on coming back to me. _Eight shall journey to the west, but one will by by another's request_. I couldn't let Katie be that one. Was I falling for her?

As I made it to the steps of my cabin, I looked back to see those big brown eyes looking at me.

* * *

_**Katie's**_** POV**

As I walked back to my cabin, I noticed Nico staring at me. Could he be one the one that had to die? I couldn't bring myself to think of it. What was wrong with me? I barely even knew him! When I got to the steps of my cabin, I looked back. Nico was standing at his steps watching me. I smiled and gave him a small wave. He smiled back.

My heart did a little dance and I blushed. As I walked inside, I made a promise and a little prayer to Aphrodite.

_I promise that I will not fall for Nico Di Angelo. Do you hear that Aphrodite? I will _not_ fall for Nico Di Angelo!_

After that, I went to sleep thinking about the quest.

* * *

_**James's**_** POV**

I woke up bright and early to get ready. I made sure my hair was perfect. Before breakfast, I met up with the others at the armory. Chris was quietly standing next to Annabeth and Katie.

It was the first time I actually got a good look at what she looked like. She was Asian with long black, brown, and gold hair. The gold reminded me of the sun. She was small like Katie, but still managed to be a little taller. Her hair was in a braid. I don't think I'd ever seen it down. Her dark brown eyes lured me in every time I met them. It was as if I was under a spell. Whenever she saw me looking at her, she would quickly look away. I don't think I'd ever seen her smile either. Either way, she was beautiful.

"Okay guys!" Annabeth said. "If you want to go on this quest, you need weapons. Look for something that might suit you in here." She gestured to the shed. The boys, Katie, and I walked in followed by Nico, Chris, and Annabeth.

Kendall and Logan carefully looked around as Carlos tried every weapon there was. I looked around too. There were so many to pick from. Katie picked up a dagger. She moved it around a couple of times. She smiled. "I found my weapon," she said. Nico gave her a smile. I still didn't trust that kid.

Annabeth looked at her with a worried face. "Are you sure Katie? Swords are usually better," Annabeth said. Katie looked at her as if she was hurt.

"But you use a knife," Katie whined. How did she know that?

"Yeah. Well... Never mind. It suits you though," Annabeth gave up. You got to admit. It did suit her.

"Umm Annabeth?" Chris's small voice piped up. Annabeth turned her way. "Remember the last battle? Well, I lost my sword in it. I need a new one," She said. Annabeth nodded and told her to look around.

Logan picked up a spear. He balanced it in his hand and seemed pretty happy with it. He ran over to Annabeth and announced his weapon. Carlos picked up a club and started to pretend to whack it around. Chris came up to him and lowered it with a smile. "I think you want to save that for a real monster," she said. Carlos smiled back and lowered it.

Kendall picked up a shotgun. He looked at Nico and Chris with a confused look. "It's a Mossberg 500. It doesn't hurt mortals. It shoots our Celestrial bronze which only kills monsters and giants," Nico explained. Kendall nodded and put it down. He didn't seem to like the idea of carrying around a gun like that.

I looked around some more. There wasn't anything that really caught my eye. "Here," Chris said as if she read my mind. Oh. I forgot. She was telepathic meaning she did read my mind. In her hands was a sword to big for her. I gave her a smile which she obviously didn't fall for. It bothered me.

The sword was perfect. "Try swinging it around a little bit outside," Annabeth said. I nodded and Chris followed me. I swung it around a couple of times.

"Thanks. I like this one," I said to Chris and flashed her another smile, but yet again, it didn't work. She went back in to help Kendall and find her own weapon.

* * *

**_Percy's_ POV**

Where was I? It defiantly wasn't Camp Halfblood. It seemed so familiar. Why? I was obviously in a hotel room, but where?

* * *

_**Kendall's**_** POV**

I grasped the sword that Nico helped me find. When I first held it, a burst of electricity went through me, and I instantly knew, this was the sword I was looking for.

"You guys need some training. Since there is about twenty minutes till breakfast, Nico and Chris will help you with that," Annabeth said. After that, she ran off back to her cabin.

"You know what I've noticed?" Carlos said. We all turned to him. "I haven't seen one corn dog ever since we got here!" We all laughed.

"Don't worry Carlos. When we leave, I'll buy you one," Chris said. Carlos smiled.

We got into two groups. Katie and James were in Chris's group. Carlos, Logan, and I were in Nico's group. In about five minutes, everyone was down except for James, Nico, Chris, and me. It was two against two. James and Chris were against Nico and me.

Nico managed to take James sword and have him on the ground meaning it was three swords against Chris's sword. "You're really good," Chris said. I smiled.

Chris swung her foot under my legs and tried to trip me, but I spun around and had my sword pointed at her neck. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces, but Chris was smiling. "Looks like Percy has some competition," She said.

* * *

**_Annabeth's_ POV**

I looked from my window to see the boys training. The way Kendall fought strangely reminded me of the way Percy fought. I couldn't stand being away from Percy. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I had to be strong.

* * *

**_Katie's_ POV**

After breakfast, we went to our cabins to pack our bags. I kept the knife close to me. It was as if it was meant for me.

"Katie?" A voice called from outside. It was Nico. He popped his head in. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out together.

Everyone was at the top of the hill. Jo and Kendall were hugging each other and not letting go as if it was going to be the last time they were ever going to see each other. Probably was.

Camille was kissing Logan, but at the same time was slapping him while crying. Finally they kissed each other goodbye.

A kid from the Hebes cabin was giving Carlos a cup and a small container and explaining it's importance for the quest. I wondered if he was even listening.

James was surrounded by a bunch of girls. They seemed to be crying, but he wasn't paying attention to them. He was staring at Chris who was next to Annabeth. They were talking to Chiron.

I looked around. There wasn't really anyone to say goodbye to. "Katie!" The Stoll brothers came running up to me. Connor had a shoe box in his hands.

"These are winged shoes. Since you were just claimed, dad hasn't given you his yet. You can have mine. Connor and I'll share my pair," Travis said. He handed me the box. Inside was a pair of old sneakers.

"Maia," Connor said. The sneakers spout wings and started to flutter, but the brothers caught them. "Say that words and they fly. When the wings are out and you say that word, they disappear," Connor explained. I nodded.

"Thanks guys," I said. I put the box into my bag.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Did you guys like the growing romance between Nico and Katie? I hope you did! Please review!**_


End file.
